The first part of the grant period was used for tooling up and personnel acquisition. Data collection is now 75% completed. The study involves the assessment of relaxation (a tape with instructions for deep relaxation is presented to the patient during the dental procedure), perceived control (patients have a button signaling device to attract the dentist's attention), and distraction (patients play a video ping pong game during the procedure). A control group is also employed. These four groups will consist of 20 patients each for a total of 80. Sixty patients have been seen. Each patient has two restorations completed --one in each session. The first session is conducted in the normal way. For each experimental subject, the experimental condition is introduced in the second session. Patient ratings, dentist ratings, video recordings, skin resistance and heart rate recordings are made during these sessions. The data obtained is being reduced for analysis and data acquisition should be completed by the end of the current grant period. We have no preliminary results to report as yet.